Mistletoe
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: [Christmas one-shot] Kagome hangs mistletoe on Kaede's hut door; Sango sees some kissing! {MxS, KxIY}


A/N: Hey everyone!! Hope everyone is having a GREAT time!! I know I am. I mean, making cornbread... yup. Super! Heheh. Well, on with the Christmas story with Sango/Houshi-sama!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... sadly.

Sango was walking down the path. It was snowing, and it was a bit cold, but that didn't really bother her. She was in a cheery mood and everything was right with the world. She smiled and looked up at the gray sky.

They were staying at Kaede's for the next few nights; Kagome had dragged Inuyasha and Shippou back to her time to celebrate a holiday called "Christmas." Supposedly, you gave presents to the ones you loved and your closest friends. Since Kagome hadn't given any of them heads up, no one was prepared when she handed each of the a little wrapped box filled with things.

Miroku had accepted gratefully with a smile and a rub on the butt (he was knocked out with two lumps on his head 5 seconds later...), Inuyasha had taken it but said his infamous "keh"; Shippou had taken it with many thanks and hugged Kagome so tight that she had to pry him off, and finally, Sango had taken it with gratefulness and given Kagome a hug.

'Ah, these "mittens." They make my hands warm!' Sango thought as she looked around at all the snow covered trees. 'But they _do_ make it harder to grasp things...'

The only bad thing about Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha gone was that they had left her with Miroku. Kagome had carefully hung some green plant above the door way called "mistletoe", but Sango didn't trust Kagome on her little fables. Sango had avoided the door way... she HAD caught Kagome and Inuyasha under it, and Kagome had blushed fiercely. She had then whispered something in Inuyasha's ear, and his eyes widened and he blushed too.

They leaned in, each one blushing—

That's when Sango ran away, in the different direction, knowing what they were doing, expecting it all along, but it still was a shock. A joyful one. She had laughed and laughed, but then figured out why Kagome wanted that mistletoe up there...

She wanted her and Miroku to kiss!!

After that, she avoided the door and Miroku. If she and him were leaving at the same time, she would let him go first, and then waited until he passed through, and then followed.

All noticed her odd behavior, but then excused her because of the mistletoe. Only Miroku didn't understand, and he was quite confused.

So one day, he confronted her about it.

"Sango...? May I speak to you?" He called out.

"Ano... sure, why not?" She was out by the well, sitting down and thinking. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering... why are you avoiding Kaede-sama's hut door?" Sango immediately blushed, and as Miroku pretended not to notice, he continued. "I mean, whenever all of us are leaving, you wait until everyone is out and THEN you leave. Why is that?"

Sango's blush deepened, but she managed to keep her cool composure. "Well, I just thought that it was more polite to... well, let others go first...?"

"Sango, do not lie to me. Please tell me why." She had been looking down; he pulled her to face him by pushing her chin up with his hand. This only made Sango blush more, and then she lost her composure.

"Because of the mistletoe!!" She said aloud, then blushed even more because she was afraid of a plant: a dead one, no less.

"Sango," Miroku said, with a slight edge in his voice that contained confusion, "What is this "mistletoe?"

So she told him everything she saw, everything Kagome told her. After everything, he laughed.

"Sango!! That was funny. I'm sorry for laughing," he added quickly as she got a bit angry.

"Well, that was what I was afraid of. So stop your laughing and let's go inside. I'm tired, and it's getting dark. Kagome, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shippou probably won't be back. Kaede was at another village and staying the night, so... yes." Sango finished, and started to walk. Miroku followed, and they walked back in companionable silence.

When they got there, Sango had forgotten everything about the mistletoe, and she walked in with him. Then, a hand pulled her back by the doorway. It was around her waist.

She looked up, and saw it was just Miroku. "What do you need, Houshi-sama--?" She looked up, saw the mistletoe, and tried to pry away. Not that she really wanted to, but she did anyway.

Miroku didn't relinquish his hold. No matter how much she struggled... she couldn't get out.

He looked into her eyes, and she was drowning in them, again. Every time she looked in those eyes... every single time... could humans put trances on others? Or was it just her with Miroku?

Miroku felt the same way, but he broke out sooner, and landed an unexpected kiss on Sango's lips. She jumped in a bit of surprise, eyes wide, but finally closed them and accepted it. 'One kiss can't hurt, ne...?' She thought.

They kissed for what seemed a long time, and then finally broke away from each other to gasp for air.

"Don't tell Kagome-sama about this, okay?" Miroku said to Sango, eyes glittering with that perverted shine.

"Okay." Sango agreed, and they walked inside to set the fire.

A/N: Whoa...! It's going to be let out tomorrow (I know it) so yea. I tried to get this done in time, but it didn't. Sadly. T.T Ah well, I hope you guys liked it anyway!

Please R&R!

-Sango-


End file.
